Replica
by Xovinn
Summary: When war is over, Ichigo stops thinking about his hollow. But his hollow doesn't stop thinking about him. Yaoi in later chapters,so rating shall be M. Ichihichi. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Replica**

Warnings: OOCness, maybe yaoi in the distant future. And crappy grammar.

Disclaimer: Don' t own Bleach or the song.

_I'm home again_

_I won the war _

_and now I am behind your door._

_I tried so hard_

_obey the law_

_and see the meaning of this all_

_Remember me? Before the war._

You would think that there was no way hollow could be affected because of the war. Exhausted, sad, heartbroken... those were words for humans.

White copy of the saviour of Soul Society was lying on his back in his king's inner world, watching how clouds sailed through the twisted sky. Small, innocent clouds, not the ones which produced rain.

War was over. Lots of people had died, but not anyone really special to Ichigo. Putting it short, his king was happy.

Sun shined way too brightly. Hollow growled and turned on his stomach.

They said that horrors of war always left scars to the person. Hollow thought that was bullshit. Blood was nothing, insides flying in the air and agitaded screams of companions were nothing. Those things seemed only natural from his point of view.

Sadness always comes from caring and respect. Seeing Ichigo fight thousands fights, always winning in one way or another caused respect. Never complaining, never giving up hope.

Ichigo had pulled him out almost everyday. Even when tired his king remained control easily. Shirosaki chuckled. Shinigami's iron will protect his friends was as passionate as his hollows lust for their blood.

_Flashback:_

_Battleground was one bloody mess. Most of the hollows were dead or dyeing, but after three arrancar who had been leading the wave were all dead the attack had lost all the systematicness._

_Shirosaki watched the world through his king's eyes. Ichigo was on his knees in mud, cursing and trying to catch his breath. Shinigami's sight was wavering and the teen's eyes were almost closed._

_Even so, many of his friends were in much worse state, and Shirosaki hadn't seen enough blood yet. He never had._

_When white mask started to reappear on Ichigo's face, hollow felt his partners reiatsu going crazy. New attitude in his king came out of nowhere and was like iron hand around Shirosaki's throat._

"_Not now. I have better things to do than fight with a shit like you."_

_Hollow was not in a position to say anything. He was, for once, silent, and surprised._

_And impressed._

After that day hollow really tried to follow the rules his king had set for him. Why, that was one hell of a mystery. In hope of some respect in return, maybe?

No going crazy when fighting, no annoying comments or even talking. Those were things his king obviously wanted for him, even if he never really said it.

Nothing was different. Ichigo never started a conversation with him or acted pleased. He even ignored him more than normally, because he didn't get in the way.

So, why bother?

Shirosaki picked up his version of Zangetsu and swayed it atop of his head few times. He was getting weak. Positive feelings ate animal fighting instincs. It was time to do some destruction.

Hollow looked the sky, possibly for the last time. It would be stupid and cheesy to say that nothing mattered anymore, he wasn't sure had anything even at the start.

He closed his eyes and pulled Ichigo in teen's inner world.

Shinigami's scowling face appeared ten metres in front of him, ready to shout many angry insults and what a fucks to his white copy. He didn't, because Shirosaki raised his sword and pointed him with it.

"_There is no test anymore, king. Every good tale must come to the end."_

Sword whirled through the air.

AN: The italics in start of the chapter are from Children of the Bodom's song Replica. There will be more of them in next chapter. If there will be next chapter. I don't write it if no one is reading or reviewing this! . 

That was kinda short, I try to write longer ones.Well, hope someone liked it. I didn't. poutpout.


	2. Chapter 2

**Replica**

Warnings: Cursing, OOCness and the crappy grammar. Still not yaoi, more like shounenai.

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach, Children of Bodom owns the song.

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate good critics and try my best with working on the grammar in the future. I really do. But please if there is some errors that really are biting your ass, (like, you know, that word doesn't even EXIST!) please tell me where it is. Thank you.

**Part two:**

_As you can see, when you look at me, I'm pieces of what I used to be._

Sudden attack sent Ichigo flying backwards. Barely landing on his feet, teen watched in amazement how his white copy pulled Zangetsu back from his hilt wrap and started swinging him again for better aiming.

That was a really lame attack. Orangehead was used to fights with his hollow, but last time had been long ago. In times of war, if remembered correctly. Was he still gaining power, after all these years? And if he was, why hadn't his hollow been affected by it?

But no, when he looked straightly to the hollow's eyes he saw deep exhaustion. Was the hollow waring out? How that was possible?

Ichiho started walking forward. He easily blocked the hollow's next attack, first one had only taken him by surprise. Hollow had been silent for a long time, so long that the young shinigam had almost thought that he was gone. Now he was back, and even more nuts than Ichigo remembered. If that was even possible.

The sword touched slightly the flesh of the the white throat. Hollow lookes into the eyes of his king, and lowered his gaze in defeat, waiting fot the final strike. It never came.

Instead Shiro got from king's hand, and so hard he flew backwards and landed not so gracefully on his back.

"Whatta hell!?"

Ichigo stood in front of him, his face turned to scowling expression. "What is wrong with you? You haven't been able to kick my ass in along time, but that was kinda pathetic. Lift your ass up and explain what happened."

Hollow didn't look up. On his knees, he stared the windows of building under him. The glass reflected white face, black and yellow eyes ful of tears. No shit. Hollows didn't cry. This was simply impossible.

_It's easier, if you don't see me standing on my own too feet. _

_I'm taller when I sit here still, you ask me are my dreams fulfilled._

"Why did you dragg me here? Are you fucking happy now? Answer me, partner!"

Snap.

"What the fuck is with calling me partner? I'm merely a tool for you! Or a fucking pet! And fuck I'm not happy with that!"

Hollow was no looking directly into the Ichigo's eyes. His king, seeing his tears, was taken aback, looking shocked. It didn't really matter.

"I tried to do what you expected from me! I didn't interfere to your life, I didn't speak to you, I didn't fight to have control. And when I still didn't please you, you refused to kill me! If I can't live and can not die, what I'm supposed to do?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo woke from his own room, in his own bed. It would be impossible to fall asleep tonight.

"_I tried to do what you expected from me!"_

Defending his friends he had forget to protect himself. Something very important, being so close that he hadn't seen it.

_They made me a heart of steel, the kind them bullets cannot see._

He was so tired. Against his own thoughts just a oment ago, his mind was getting heavy with sleep.

"_I love you."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rain was falling onto Shiro's face. Dark clouds had filled the twisted sky almost completly, making a normally lightblue sky black and threatening.

Hollow grinned, even so slightly. Wow. He had caused an effect. It wasn't what he had hoped in his most secret dreams, but it was better than nothing.

"I love you."

------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

Author's note: Liked that better than the previous chapter. Still not as long as it should be. Next may be kinda fluffy, is that okay with you guys? What about, if I tried to make lemons to the next chapter? I respect your wiseness, oh all mighty readers! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Replica**

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach and Children of Bodom owns the song. (Surprise!)

Warnings: OOCness, some cursing, crappy grammar and lemon in the end.

**Part three:**

"Are you sure you will be okay, onii-chan?" Yuzu asked, looking his brother with worried eyes. "You can always order pizza or something, right?"

Ichigo messed his sister's hair. "It isn't like I had never cooked before" he laughed. "But if you don't want to see your dear kitchen after I have cooked, yes, I can order pizza."

Yuzu looked relieved. Kurosaki family was going to camping for the weekend, which Ichigo was going to pass, saying he had test on monday.

"Yosh, girls! Let's get going! Good luck, my hard-working student son!" With goofy grin from Isshin and bored eyeroll from Karin, the trio went on their way.

"Whatever." Ichigo slammed door close behind them. He had thought a lot about what had happened in his inner world a couple days ago. And he had a plan. A good one.

And this weekend was a perfect change to put it on action.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It it had stopped raining. Maybe his king had forgotten already? Oh well, at least he wasn't soaked anymore.

Shirosaki sat his chin pressed against his knees, obviously sulking. It wasn't really hollow-like, but he was getting used to it. _He _wasn't really hollow-like these days.

Zangetsu was watching him, black coat whirling in nonexisting wind. _"You should stop doing that. Things will get better soon, for you and for Ichigo. Trust me."_

Shirosaki threw a malicious glare towards the zanpakutou. "Stop doing what? And what do you know anyway, old man? Fucking war is over. All that links our king to his past is occasional drinking with the Pineapple, Sixty-nine and the Bald. There are some hollows, but there is some other shinigami to kick their asses. Our lovely king is focusing on studing, and has no use for a hollow or zanpakutou."

Zangetsu almost smiled, mystery eyes softening a little._"I ment that you must stop sulking. And I indeed know something you don't. Our king, as you prefer to call him, asked me about... well, you will know soon enough."_

Hollow's eyes narrowed. "What was that? I have no right to know, ne? I'm just a fucking hollow. Fine. Doesn't matter. But when I will be gone, killed myself out of this misery, it is too late cry and say you are sor-"

With a slight 'plop' sound hollow disappeared, his speech left unfinished. This time, Zangetsu actually smiled. It was a great pity that there wasn't anybody to witness the rare expression.

"_Take good care of him, Ichigo. He is part of you, and not so evil as you may think."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a meantime, certain orangeheaded shinigami sat on the floor in extremely strange position, trying to remember what his zanpakutou had advised him to do.

"Just call him in your mind, and picture him in front of you, hm? Meditation helps, hm? This is something what buddha people do, damnit!"

It seemed to help however, judging by the fact that hollow appeared in front of him, reaching for his version of Zangetsu. Which was not there, of course.

Landing barely on his feet, hollow roared in anger. Voice was as scary as his maniac laughter, tought not as much used.

"Shut up, bastard! There isn't anybody home at the moment, but even neighbours heard that!"

Blinking, the hollow shut his mouth and took a good look around. His king was sitting in front of him, legs bended to a painful looking position. Orangehead was looking at him, scowling expression on his handsome face.

"Umm... Hello? And may I ask, oh All Mighty King, why are you sitting that way? Did someone kick you to the..."

"No!" After some struggling, Ichigo managed to get up. "Zangetsu told me that it would help me if I wanted to call you."

Silence.

"Why would you want to call me?" Ichigo shivered, when he heard the weakness in his partners voice. It was not supposed to be there.

"Let's talk about that later, ok? My sister is not here and I'm horrible cook, but let's order some pizza. Do you like mushrooms?"

"Pizza? Mushroom?"

"Whatever. We have probably the same taste anyway."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo watched with amazement how his hollow enjoyed his food. He had forgotten that Shirosaki was not used to eating. That would be fixed soon.

"Why did you call me here? If it's about what happened couple days ago, I know it was really stupid, I am your hollow after all, but..."

"Yes, it's about that and shut up, you shouldn't be apolozising."

Surprised stare.

"Look, I know what I did wrong. It was hard for me to figure out that you are a person. Still is, actually. Thinking that I have used you all these years just for fighting, never asked what you wanted..." Ichigo's voice broke for a moment "makes me no better than Aizen."

Giving the hollow no change to interrupt, Ichigo went forward.

"I can't turn back time, but I can still save what is left. So, I decided that you can have this body."

"What?!"

_The light is green_

_my slate is clean_

_new life to fill the hole in me._

"Yeah. I won't fight back. No tests anymore, just like you said. It can't happen here, but you could move abroad. To America, maybe. Build your own life there. You can do whatever you want, eat and drink like humans. Have a girlfriend and family, even. Be the king."

"What about you?"

"Me? I would live as you have lived all these years. Inside our inner world with Zangetsu. Watching that you will do well, of course."

"What about your friends? The ones you sacrificed so much for."

Ichigo smiled sadly. "You must pay for everything. I have been selfish, and I must repay it. That how life works. You will learn that in time."

Teen was visibly upset. He stood up and took dishes to the shink to hide his face, but Shirosaki was not so easily distracted. He stood up too, walked behind Ichigo and wrapped his arms tightly around the other. "Thanks", he said quietly "but no."

Ichigo turned around looking surprised. It didn't matter if hollow saw a single tear running down his cheek. "Why?"

"You are king. That is how it supposed to be. That is how we are created. And you are not as selfish as you may think: you have given much to me. My life. My name.

_I had no name _

_last December_

_Christmas Eve I can't remember._

"We couldn't just call you a hollow, because there is so many hollows out there. It isn't like anyone would have cared. And your whole life was an accident."

"What does it matter? Something good came out of it. I was born, because you needed me."

"Needed you?"

"Yes. Needed more power. Power to save Rukia. Later, power to save Orihime."

Shirosaki leaned his head against his king's back. "I didn't think about it at first, I just wanted some control. I wanted to kill. Later on, I learned to respect you. Learned to... love you. Fuck that cheesy word. And now, when all fighting is over, you don't need a hollow. That is what really hurts."

_I was in constant pain_

_I saw you shadow in the rain._

"It may be true, that I don't need a hollow."

Shirosaki closed his eyes. No tears. No tears. Please, no tears.

"I could use a lover, though."

Hollow snapped his eyes open. His king was now facing him, gentle smile on his face. "I love you", he whispered.

"I love you too."

They kissed. That was the first kiss for both of them. Lovingly, their tongues danced around each other, their hands wrapped around other's body.

Lowering themselves to the kitchen table, they started stripping each other. Touch of bare flesh, white and tanned, deepened their passion and made them gasp for air between heated kisses.

"Ride me, my king", Shirosaki whispered, voice husky, when they were both naked, hollow lying under his king white legs spread.

Ichigo didn't need to be told twice.

Carefully he started lowering himself, pushing the hollow's manhood slowly inside of him.

Shrisosaki screamed in pleasure, when he felt his king all around him, hot and tight. His head rolling backwards, hollow started bucking his hips upwards, screaming his kings name.

Ichigo grunted in pain, but it was soon forgotten when wave of great pleasure washed over him. Oh god! He had never experienced anything like this! Thrusting to the hollow's hips, they swinged together in a perfect act of pleasure.

"Yes! YES! Just like that, king, harder,please, I'm gonna... AH!"

"S-Shiro, god, come for me, feels too good... Just there, just...Yes!"

Tired and spent, two of them collapsed on each other.

"Kitchen table isn't the most comfortable place to fall asleep, you know."

"Shit happens. I'm too tired to go anywhere at the moment, and I suspect that so are you."

"Very true."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Woohoo! That is probably longest chapter I have ever written! GO ME! So, did you like it? There will be still an epilogue, but when song ends, story must end too. Me wants reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Replica**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite does. And Children of Bodom own the song.

Warnings: If you have read all the way here, probably nothing that disturbes you.

**Epilogue:**

Happiness. It was the warm feeling in one's chest, when being curled next to your beloved. Sleepy and lazy, but still bold. It was a feeling of being completely surrounded by possessiviness and protectionism.

Those weren't really hollow-like thoughts, but who cares? Hollows were not needed anymore.

Shirosaki yawned and buried his head deeper in his king's chest. He was beautiful in his sleep, peaceful expression on his face, small smile playing on his lips replacing the normal scowl. Warm chest against his cheek rose and fell in hypnotizing rhythm, heartbeat drumming against his forehead.

_I fall asleep and dream a dream_

_I'm floating in the silent stream._

_No one is placing blame on me_

Orangehead woke up, feeling the other under him practically purring in delight. "Aren't you sounding happy", he murmured, other hand soothing hollow's hair.

"I was just watching you. You look pretty handsome, exspecially in your sleep."

Ichigo smirked. "You do realize that we look the same, expect for colors? You are flattering yourself."

Shirosaki's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You are rather pretty, aren't you?"

"Yes. Heck, I'm the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my whole life."

Black and yellow eyes softened again and delighted purr returned.

Ichigo smiled, placing a kiss on top of Shiro's head. Friends and lovers can always leave you, even your family can desert you, saying that your are not worth of anything. He had something others didn't have, part of him that would never leave him, someone you could always return to.

Sound of a closing door. _No shit!_

"Weather wasn't that good, so we came back already. How were you doing, nii...san...?"

_But nothing is what it seems to be._

_**END**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Author's note: And here it ends. Would you like to have sequel for it someday? I already have a song in mind! (from the same band. Looks looks like I'm stuck with it...) I can't decide anything on my own, so... R&R!


End file.
